


Seeing Stars

by sporklift



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bae is a Lostie, Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, mentions of Panlix but shhh, possible concussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporklift/pseuds/sporklift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>In which Bae has a crush, hits his head, and gets kissed. </b> </p>
<p>Bae doesn’t have the best track record with friends.</p>
<p>But, damn, is it nice to have a few.</p>
<p>He isn’t close with many of the other Lost Ones, avoids Pan like the plague, but there’s a small handful who have taken him under their wings in his short time in Neverland. </p>
<p>And, of course, there’s Felix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I originally posted on Tumblr, but I wanted it on here for reasons. Just cute little Baelix because the world doesn't realize how much I want this.

Bae doesn’t have the best track record with friends.

But,  _damn,_ is it nice to have a few.

He isn’t close with many of the other Lost Ones, avoids Pan like the plague, but there’s a small handful who have taken him under their wings in his short time in Neverland. There’s Thomas and Jack and Aaron and Marmaduke.

And of, course, there’s Felix.

But Bae doesn’t think about Felix too much if he can help it.

He doesn’t think about how they’re the only two of the Lost Ones who don’t dance along to Pan’s pipes at night, sitting against a tree with their elbows resting on the lifted roots, having easy conversation and making fun of the ridiculous movements some of their other friends are making. 

Doesn’t think about Felix’s obvious infatuation with Pan, how he’ll stop mid-conversation to stare and barely make an effort to pick back up where they left off. Doesn’t think about how it’s funny but he doesn’t have these problems with his other friends, even if several of them share a similar draw to Pan.

He doesn’t think about how he wants to get Felix’s attention, even if he's damn near impossible to make any sort of impression upon. Doesn’t think about what he’d do if he actually got that attention.

He. Doesn’t. Think. About. It.

Not even now, as the rest of the boys crawl and slink into their bedrolls and hammocks, after Pan’s disappeared for the night to run amuck who-knows-where, and Felix is nudging his elbow and indicating they should scurry elsewhere before the other boys start spouting waterworks.

Bae can only agree. He usually returns to his own cave at night, where he can beat back the tears and do his best to remind himself that there wasn’t much to cry for. But, for now, he’s not tired, and he shuffles in behind Felix as they make their mad dash across the island in the attempt to leave the tears behind.

And, in a way, it works. The sobbing of their friends and acquaintances becomes unpleasant white noise as they run over the foliage, tripping on ferns and vines, blood pumping in Bae’s ears.

They reach a cliff, and without realizing how close it was getting, slam into it. With a jolt ofpain, Bae hits his head, boucing off and seeing stars, quick flashing pinpricks of light that dance and make him dizzy, but he flattens out against the sandstone, heaving to catch his breath, watching Felix rub at the bruise his arm.

“All right, Baelfire?”

Bae wishes Felix wouldn’t say his name like  _that,_ like a sigh or a breath or something that  _matters_. But he nods, knees buckling a bit.

Maybe he underestimated how hard he hit the cliff.

Felix narrows his eyes and takes a step forward, looking twenty feet tall as he takes his hand and puts it on his head. Bae almost gasps at the contact, but the sound muffles when Felix withdraws, revealing a small spattering of red on his fingertips.

“You’re bleeding. I’ll get Pan—”

“Don’t.”

“Tink, then?” Felix knows how Bae feels about Pan — doesn’t understand it, but knows.

“I’m fine.”

This seems to directly contradict every one of Felix’s habits, after all, he is the one who cleans the wounds of the rest of the boys, takes care of them. It’s his job, and for some reason, he regards his nanny role like a battle station. 

And so he tugs at the end of his shirt, tears a long strip away, and before Bae can react of jostle him away, he’s tying the makeshift bandage over the wound.

Bae stops when he feels Felix’s wrists by his head, has to stop himself from thinking about Felix moving his hand to skim his palm through the rest of his hair, petting it…

Except for - _wait a minute_ \-  that’s exactly what’s happening.

Bae blinks, not entirely convinced he isn’t hallucinating as the long fingers seem to fan in through the his curls.

“There,” Felix says. “At least you won’t bleed out.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me.”

Felix smiles, small, closed, and it almost looks sad. Something like a sheepdog reprimanded for letting a ewe slip. “Will you let me try?”

Bae shrugs. “I don’t really want you to.”

It doesn’t seem to compute with Felix, his eyes glaze in befuddlement. Bae secretly suspects Felix figures that’s one of his only uses — taking care of the boys and following Pan around like a puppy. Perhaps that's all Felix thinks he's good for. 

It occurs to Bae that it doesn’t have to be that way.

Maybe he’s concussed, maybe he’s just tired, but it seems like a good idea right now.

And so he quickly grabs Felix’s scaf and tugs him down to his level. The boy moves in slow motion, well, either that, or it’s just that it’s a long way down to Bae’s height - maybe it’s both.

But he gives him a quick peck on the lips, a little nudge, and a small prayer that he’s not thinking about Pan right now.

Felix blinks. But now he’s smiling. His hands brace on the cliff behind them, bracketing either side of Bae’s face,

He’s pressing back, teasing Bae’s mouth open with his lips. He dips his body lower to compress nearer the cliff, and whether it’s for intimacy or to keep Bae on his feet, he’s unsure and can’t really care.

Besides, Bae’s got a feeling he’ll be seeing stars again tonight.

 

 


End file.
